Undying Love
by Zelosfangurl
Summary: Now that Zelos is dead,Colette is unable to cure this pain that resides inside of her heart.What happens when she visits his grave?Zelos x Colette.OneShot!


"He can't be dead," Colette, cried tears dripping down her cheeks," Zelos can't be dead!"

"It couldn't be helped," Lloyd tried to explain," he betrayed us." As much as Lloyd tried to comfort her all of his words seemed a blur.

" He didn't have to die." The disturbed Colette mumbled. Sheena put her hand on Colette's head.

"We all miss that pervert," the summoner mumbled sadly.

" Zelos was a good friend." Lloyd replied trying not to sound heartless.

" Yes." Raine said with usual tone. The seraphim, Kratos compromised with Colette's pain remembering his beloved Anna.

"I think we should visit his grave tomorrow." Kratos suggested trying to make Colette feel better.

" Yes," agreed Presea," that is the fitting solution." Regal nodded.

"Genis is asleep." Raine added, trying to imply it was late. Lloyd let out a loud yawn and mumbled, " Colette, you better get some sleep."

Everyone else agreed with Lloyd trying to get Colette to get at least a little sleep. "Okay all of you guys should get sleep too," Colette said forcing a smile," I'll be fine."

"Are you sure Colette?" Lloyd asked. Colette nodded still smiling.

_Colette isn't going to sleep_ Kratos thought as if it was a fact, but he did not tell Lloyd for he didn't want to worry him.

" Lloyd you should get some rest," Kratos said calmly," Colette will be fine." Lloyd nodded. As all of the others got ready for bed , Colette tried to go to bed but it did not work. After she got dressed she rested under the covers of the warm soft bed but to poor Colette it felt cold and hard.

_I can't stop thinking about him _Colette thought _but why?_ Before it was obvious that she was with Lloyd but now it was different. She scrunched in many different positions in her bed but nothing would work, this aching feeling still remained in her body, her heart. This went on for many hours until she checked the clock that clearly read 4:00 am. She realized that she could not sleep at all until she at least visited his grave, Zelos's grave. She slowly slipped out of her bed so that no one would hear her.

She dressed into a small grayish black kimono with white laces tied onto the sides. She brushed her hair for about an hour and then tied it into a braid with a coal black ribbon. Finally, after she had finished getting dressed she carefully picked up a single red rose that lay on her dresser. _If I go now will it sooth this pain that I feel in my heart?_ Colette thought questioning herself. She slowly sneaked down the wooden stairway and grasp the wooden door handle that separated her from the outside, from the cemetery.

Outside the rain was pouring its hardest as if trying to slow the Chosen down. She began to run through the rain as it began to soak her entire body, as if it was telling her not to go now, to wait tomorrow but she knew no matter what the weather she had to get there, she had to see him again. She trudged through the thick mud, trying to reach her destination.

Finally, she reached him, she reached the cemetery where her beloved Zelos rest. She skimmed through tombstone after tombstone until she reached the grave where Zelos was imprisoned eternally. As soon as she read the writing on the tombstone she immediately fell down in tears. The top of the tombstone read:

_Here lies Zelos Wilder_

_Chosen of Tethe'alla _

Tears streamed down her pale face as she mumbled in a whisper of a voice," Zelos hated being the Chosen." Recollected memories of Zelos tangled through her head. _Zelos was willing to betray his own friends so that he could no longer have the position of the Chosen _she thought mores tears streaming down, upon her face. She could not stop weeping even if she tried. A shadow reflected on the front of the tombstone. Colette made a dumbfounded face as she turned around to see him. The one she had shed so many tears for.

" Colette, I came to see you and you're crying," Zelos said," this sucks." Colette jumped into his arms instinctively, the one they thought was dead.

"I missed you so much, Zelos!" she cried clutching onto his wet clothing.

"I've missed you too, my beautiful angelic hunny (heart by words)." he gestured perversely.

"Why did you go away for so long?" she asked in a childish tone in her voice.

"I'm afraid that's a secret." he replied.

Her wet golden hair scattered across her face. Zelos made the rare serious look on his face and moved his lips so close to her ear that his lips were nearly touching that single ear as his long crimson hair fell onto her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Colette." he whispered softly as his body began to wither away. He had only been a phantom.

" Don't leave!" she shouted trying to get him to stay and ease that terrible pain that filled her heart. His body was nearly gone when the words,_ I'm sorry Colette_ echoed throughout the whole cemetery. Now none of his body remained and Colette was alone again. Alone now and forever.

Colette placed the single rose on his dirt covered stone grave and whispered, "Goodbye, Zelos."

The End 


End file.
